


Первая Любовь

by KateMintTea



Category: Saga (Comics)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, WTF Saga 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMintTea/pseuds/KateMintTea
Summary: Что было бы, если после спасения Разель все благополучно добрались до планеты, где Принц прятал Сквайра, и залегли там на дно.Предупреждения: спойлеры к 6 тому, АУ относительно последних глав.Работа на WTS Saga 2018.





	Первая Любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Первая Любовь  
> Автор: KatMintTea  
> Бета: Fool Moon  
> Фандом: Сага (комикс)  
> Пейринги: Сквайр/Разель  
> Персонажи: Сквайр, Разель, Принц Робот IV, Гюс, Подруга  
> Огромное спасибо нашему капитану Crazyberry за поддержку и вдохновение!!!

Шелестящее море травы, ветер, дующий со стороны океана, шум воды бьющей о скалы — все это сливалось в мелодию, которая дарила чувство успокоения и безопасности. Безопасность! Последние несколько лет это слово было главным в его лексиконе. Именно ради нее Принц Робот привез своего сына на эту далекую от цивилизации планету. И Гюса заодно. Кто бы мог подумать, что нет в мире лучшей няньки чем Гюс? Он и за ребенком проследит и, если надо, не замедлит воспользоваться секирой. 

Принц невесело рассмеялся.

И теперь в этом оплоте мира и покоя поселились те, чье присутствие обещало сплошные неприятности. И да, он имел в виду, Марко, Алану и всю их вновь разросшуюся семейку.

С другой стороны, Алана снова в положении, они только вернули себе Хейзел, и поэтому им нужно было осесть в безопасном месте. То, что Принц их недолюбливал, еще не значило, что он бесчувственный компьютер и оставит в беде людей, которые в свое время помогли ему вернуть сына. 

Плюс у Сквайра наконец появился партнер для игр. Их любимой игрой было «спасение прекрасной дамы из лап злобного дракона». Гюс с Подружкой исполняли почетную роль главного злодея.

Зрелище было просто уморительным. Сначала Гюс появлялся верхом на Подружке и похищал «прекрасную даму», чтобы затем «рыцарь без страха и упрека» отправился в путешествие вверх по холму и спас красавицу из хищных лап. Хейзел все это время принимала страдальческие позы, тяжело вздыхала и звала героя на помощь.  
После счастливого спасения парочка, держась за руки, уходила в закат на цветочный луг у холма, где дама в знак благодарности плела своему спасителю венок.

Однако сегодня игра закончилась не так как обычно: Хейзел водрузила на голову стоящего на коленях Сквайра венок из каких-то ярко синих цветов и вдруг поцеловала его в щеку, смущенно рассмеялась и — убежала.

И все было бы ничего, если бы Принц не увидел, как его сын приложил руку у месту поцелуя и на его экране отобразилась ветка пурпурной сирени*.

Теперь принц стоял на берегу моря, и смотря на волны, думал о том, что кое-что все таки нарушило покой этой планеты и имя этого нарушителя — первая любовь.

**Author's Note:**

> *Пурпурная сирень – первая любовь


End file.
